Were trouble
by Burnbee
Summary: Sal notices something is going on with Larry and decides to figure out whats going on, but he bites off more than he could chew when he follows Larry into the woods behind the apartments.
1. Chapter 1

Sal noticed something weird was going on with Larry in the past three months. in the day time he seemed alright, but on certain nights he'd be acting weird. sometimes in the day he'd act strange. he'd push Sal and his friends away. Sal would often see him sneak out on those nights and would wait up all night, only to see him come back around 4 or 5 AM, exhausted and often only wearing pants. Sal was going to follow him tonight. he was ready. so as soon as he saw Larry leave, he went after him. running down the stairs of the apartments and out the back door as quiet as possible. he followed Larry in the light of a full moon, but it was dark in the woods and Sal quickly lost sight of him. he didn't want to risk turning on the flash light he'd brought, just in case Larry saw him. he frowned until he heard leave crunching. he froze, surely Larry hadn't let him get that close right? he moved to hide behind the nearest tree. looking around, Sal noticed a large creature in the distance. its large black body covered in the pale moon light. the light also illuminated shreds of a brown t-shirt on the ground. there was blood and what looked like Larry's shoe's on the ground. oh god, had this thing... eaten his boyfriend!? it threw it's large furry head back and howled loudly. the sound had Sal's blood freezing. not a dog. surely another dog hadn't terrorized his family yet again.

"oh god, Larry..." Sal muttered softly. his breath hitched and he took a step back as its head snapped towards him. it growled lowly and got down low. Sal let out the most terrified scream in his life and took off running in the opposite direction. "oh shit! oh shit!" Sal screamed. he honestly didn't know he could run this fast. he tripped and winced. before he could blink the creature was on him. Sal shrieked again and rolled over, kicking it hard in the face as he scrambled away. a full on panic attack was setting in Sal couldn't breathe the memories were coming back. the claws ripping at him and his mother. his heart was pounding. he couldn't get himself up off the ground. this was the worst time to have a panic attack he threw his mask off and screamed, curling up in a ball. the creature stopped as if the scream of pure terror had scared it. the other screams from Sal's throat had been scared, but he was terrified now. the creature walked closer and stood over him, sniffing him.

 _ _what the hell are you doing out here?__

the tension in the creatures body lessened and it nudged him with it's nose. immediately Sal kicked it hard in the face again. it hissed and rubbed his nose as Sal got up, grabbing his mask. he put it on and took off running. the creature watched him go, almost sadly. Sal ran as fast as he could until he was cut off by another creature. it was just the same size and it was a white color. it snarled at him and Sal swallowed hard, taking a step back. he paused when he bumped into something. it was the big black creature and it was staring down the white one. they were at least 7 foot tall and the black one moved to stand over Sal protectively. Sal looked up and swallowed, was this thing protecting him? what was happening? Sal shouted as he was grabbed by the back of his shirt and lifted into the air. "h-hey! put me down! don't eat me! I don't taste very good!" Sal shouted kicking his feet and struggling. whatever it was seemed to chuckle, but carried him off. it dropped Sal carefully then laid beside him. "what are you? who are you? did you eat my fucking boyfriend? why are you here?" Sal ask, scrambling away. the creature's tail twitched, it was some kind of overly huge wolf like creature. it seemed amused, but nervous.

 _ _if only you could understand me.__

Sal was slowly backing away from the large wolf, heading for the apartments, but it stopped him.

"I'll fucking kick you again!" Sal hissed backed against a tree. he saw flash in the creature's eye's. god those eye's look so... no. oh god no. there was no way he was... but the only other explanation was he'd been eaten. he swallowed the lump in his throat and in a very unSal like voice managed to squeak something out. "L-Larry?!" Sal squeaked. the creature gave what Sal could only assume was a smirk and winked at him. it stood to it's full height and nodded at him. Larry seemed to think he was the shit like this.

 _ _finally! bask in my glory Sally!__

Sal stared at him a moment as he lowered back down to look Sal in the eye. Sal was pissed and kicked him in the face. Larry whined softly.

"you fucking shit head! I thought you were going to fucking eat me!" Sal shouted. Larry's ears twitched in amusement. "I thought you'd been eaten! why did you bleed!?" Sal hissed.

 _ _so thats why he thought he was going to be eaten.__

Larry sat and lifted up one of his front rather large paws and showed Sal the dried blood on it. since he couldn't talk to Sal, he grabbed him in his mouth and carried him to were he could show him.

"put me down!" Sal hissed kicking his feet. man he really had a temper. Larry put Sal down and nudged the dead tree infront of him. Sal could see blood on it. "what you stepped on it?" Sal ask. Larry made a so so motion with his head and smiled at him. "this is creepy and weird and I don't like it and I'm on the edge of a panic attack. this is much worse then you being eaten." Sal muttered backing up slightly. Larry seemed confused, until he noticed Sal was tightening his mask.

 _ _oh right, over sized dog staring him right in the face, didn't think that one through. he's not even sure it's me.__

Larry leaned forward and nudged him with his nose, but paused. he straightened up and growled. Sal backed up again.

"thats not a friendly sound." Sal muttered. suddenly the massive creature grabbed Sal, in his mouth, by his legs and started running. "hey! stop it! what are you doing!?" Sal shouted. Larry stopped by the apartments as Sal heard another howl, that couldn't have been his. Larry dropped him quickly by the back door, urging him to get inside. he turned and growled running back into the woods. without a second thought, Sal raced into Larry's bedroom and shut the door. he was terrified. that couldn't have been Larry right? but if it wasn't why had it raced him out of the woods at the first sign of danger? Sal couldn't think about that right now, the panic from before had caught up with him and suddenly he couldn't breathe. he collapsed onto Larry's bean bag and fell unconscious.

Sal groaned softly, unsure as to what time it was, but he saw the large black creature staring at him and he was now laying on Larry's bed covered up and tucked in.

"how long was I out?" Sal muttered. Larry nudged the alarm clock closer to him with his large nose. "it says midnight... that can't be right... unless... I lost a whole fucking day!?" Sal cried. Larry growled lowly, in a shushing manner. Sal reached up and rubbed his face, looking up when Larry moved. "so it's really you huh?" Sal ask. Larry nodded once. "why didn't you tell me?" Sal ask.

 _ _I couldn't. I know how you feel about dogs and I was afraid...__

since he couldn't say this he just stared at Sal.

"right you can't talk like this..." Sal muttered getting up. on all four Larry was just six or seven inches taller than normal. he walked around Larry hesitantly, keeping a distance, as he looked him over. Larry smiled and sat still letting him look. "what was that other thing last night, if you're a person isn't it?" Sal ask. Larry growled lowly, but nodded once. "so it like a territory thing or something?" Sal ask.

 _ _you really don't understand I can't speak.__

Larry huffed out his nose and tilted his head to the side.

"right. I'm not used to that you usually can't stop talking and now you can't talk." Sal said. Larry glared at him and Sal laughed slightly. he knelt down and motioned for Sal to get on his back. "what? no. no no no no no no no no." Sal said nervously. Larry nodded at him, smiling at him. "no." Sal said. Larry's ears drooped and he looked pathetic. "I'm supposed to be the cute one you know." Sal muttered, climbing up on his back. Larry chuckled slightly and got up walking out of the door with Sal on his back. he headed outside, Sal holding tightly to his neck. "I'm not happy about this! I don't like it!" Sal hissed, holding tigher to Larry's neck. Larry paused in his running and Sal realized, they were at the lake. "I don't like the lake either." Sal huffed. the scene was gorgous, but Sal wouldn't get too close. Larry took off running and jumping into the water, barking at Sal. "no I'm not coming in. it's cold and I'm already not dressed for this." Sal said. Larry walked over and shook off. "stop! hey! stop it asshole!" Sal shouted. Larry walked over to him, tail wagging.

 _ _whats wrong?__

Larry tilted his head curiously.

"I don't like water. we don't get along." Sal said. Larry nudged him towards the water and Sal smacked him hard. "I said no!" Sal glared. Larry recoiled shocked and huffed nudging him. "I can't swim so would you please stop pushing me towards that lake before I drown?" Sal snapped. Larry stopped and nodded. Sal turned away and crossed his arms over his chest. Larry nudged him gently and grabbed him in his mouth. "let me go you dick." Sal hissed.

 _ _no, come with me.__

Larry headed off, heading back towards the apartments.

"put me down!" Sal hissed, smacking his face. Larry growled but sat him down. "thank you. I am not a chew toy." Sal glared. Larry saw something nervous flash in his eye's though. Larry or not, Sal was still afraid of him. he was a giant dog and he was terrified of dogs. he leaned down and nuzzled Sal, licking him. Sal gave a cry of disgust, covered head to toe in slobber. "disgusting!" Sal hissed, shaking slobber from his hands. "you stupid fucking mutt." Sal hissed, glaring. Larry didn't take the words to heart. he froze suddenly and grabbed Sal quickly, running as fast as he could for the apartment. it wasn't playful like he'd been before. "Larry! what are you doing?!" Sal shouted. he suddenly went flying into a tree as Larry was tackled. Sal groaned and sat up turning his head. he slowly got up off the ground and winced, feeling his head. he hissed pulling his hand back, it was covered with blood. he turned to look at Larry. the large white wolf was back now and was digging his teeth into Larry's neck. Larry let out a howl of pain. wolf or not, Larry was his boyfriend and Sal wasn't going to let this wolf hurt him. he picked up a rock and chucked it hard a the white wolf, it bounced off his head. he growled and looked at Sal.

 _ _Sal! you idiot!__


	2. Chapter 2

"hey! you stupid fleabag! get off him!" Sal shouted. the wolf bounded for him and Sal paled, turning around and running back the way he and Larry had come, towards the lake. he heard the white wolf running behind him. Larry suddenly jumped out from no where and got Sal on his back, running towards the lake. Larry was clearly more experienced then the white wolf. he ran full force at the lake. "wait, Larry, I can't swim." Sal said, voice laced with panic. Larry suddenly stiffened, jumping higher than Sal knew was possible. he clung to Larry as the larger wolf landed on in the middle of the lake. he swam around watching the white wolf, who seemed hesitant to get in the water. Sal clung to him, shivering and dripping wet. he was soaked and cuddled to Larry, despite the fact Larry was soaked as well. "wh-why isn't he fo-following?" Sal shivered. Larry barked.

 _ _he's scared of the water, but you can't understand that.__

Larry shook his head and did his best to keep Sal above the water. Sal was shivering and cold, watching the other wolf. he couldn't keep himself awake. he was falling asleep or unconscious.

Sal groaned softly, something warm was cuddled to him. he slowly opened his eye's his clothes were still drying. the warm thing was Larry, still in his odd black wolf form, watching the surrounding area. there was a small fire, Sal wasn't sure how he'd managed to lit it but didn't care. he wasn't awake enough to move and was still cold, but he noticed Larry looking at him.

"did you win?" Sal muttered. he swore he saw Larry smile and he nodded. Sal shivers slightly, cuddling closer to him. Larry curled around him, nudging him with his nose. "I should get home." Sal said. Larry shook his head, they were safer staying still at this moment. Sal seemed to understand and cuddled to him. Sal muttered slightly, slowly losing consciousness once more.

when Sal awoke again, there was sunlight on his face. he groaned softly, a heavy arm was draped over him and he looked over to see Larry, shirtless, curled around him, arm thrown over his middle. he had scratches all over his body. Sal watched him, Larry nuzzled to his neck and snored. it was a school day, but Sal figured it was better to let him sleep, even if laying on the ground hurt.

"LARRY! SAL!"

Sal recognized it as Lisa, Larry's mom shouting. they must've been close to the apartments. she must've thought they were in the tree house or something, but she sounded paniced. maybe she realized they weren't in the tree house. Sal reached over and shook Larry.

"Lar, hey Larry." Sal muttered. Larry groaned.

"hmm?" Larry ask.

"LARRY! SAL!" Lisa shouted again. he jerked up.

"fuck, mom. " Larry muttered getting up. Sal's clothes were still damp and he got up. he looked at Larry worriedly.

"I-I can't go out there. I don't have my mask." Sal said.

"I can't go out there, mom will kill me." Larry said.

"BOYS!" Lisa shouted.

"we have to we can't just let mom be upset like that." Larry said. they headed towards her voice.

"we need to talk later." Sal said. Larry nodded. they stumbled from the woods, looking like hell. Lisa ran over hugging them tightly.

"what happened to you two?" Lisa ask. she could barley see one of Sal's eye's through his hair. Sal flinched away from her hands when she reached towards him, he didn't want her to touch his face.

"Travis. me and Larry were hanging by the lake. Travis just showed up and pushed me in. I can't swim. after Larry saved me he and Travis got in a fight. we passed out in the woods. sorry we worried you. I justed wanted him to see the reflection of the moonlight on the water. it was pretty." Sal said, sounding like a kid who had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. Larry hid the surprise on his face at Sal's quick thinking.

"that stupid Travis kid huh? figures. what happened to your mask?" Lisa ask.

"I left it in Larry's room. it was just supposed to be me and Larry hanging." Sal said.

"so he didn't take it?" Lisa ask worriedly. Sal shook his head.

"nah, it's in Larry's room." Sal said.

"is he the reason Larry brought you home unconscious yesterday?" Lisa ask.

"I don't remember." Sal said. Lisa nods slightly.

"get inside. come on." Lisa said. the boys nodded and headed inside. Sal grabbed his mask from Larry's dresser and snapped it on quickly. he looked up as Lisa shut the door. "next time, leave a note or something and don't stay out all night. you should be back before school." Lisa said, looking Larry over. the claw marks were simple scratches now. "looks like he hit you with a tree branch." Lisa said.

"something like that." Larry replied, recalling how the other wolf had thrown him against a tree. Lisa nodded.

"I'll call the school and tell them you've both come down with something." Lisa said walking out of the room. Larry immediately hugged Sal tightly.

"why are you hugging me?" Sal ask.

"you sounded so cute and sad and pathetic. no wonder she believed you." Larry muttered. Sal chuckled slightly.

"no one likes being mean to a disabled and depressed kid." Sal replied. "makes them feel like garbage." Sal added. Larry kissed him deeply, but Sal pushed back. "when did this happen?" Sal ask. Larry sighed.

"a couple months ago. I don't remember how. I was walking in the forest and I suddenly felt pain. then I blacked out. when I came too, I was staring at that big black face in the water. I couldn't go to you. you hate dogs." Larry said.

"is that why you've been acting weird?" Sal ask. Larry nods.

"with the new strength, I was afraid to hold you... I didn't want to hurt you. I also didn't want to hold you because I was afraid you'd notice how hot my body temperature suddenly was." Larry added. Sal shivered slightly as he suddenly remembered how cold he was. Larry was quick to grab him a large t-shirt and some shorts. "go take a warm shower." Larry said. Sal nodded slightly and walked out of the room. his boyfriend was a werewolf. A WEREWOLF. why was his life so weird? he came back after the shower and looked at Larry.

"so you really don't remember how it happened?" Sal ask. Larry shook his head.

"no. I wish I did, to keep it from happening to you, but I don't." Larry said.

"you're going to do it again tonight aren't you?" Sal ask.

"no tonight should be a safe night." Larry muttered.

"can you control it?" Sal ask. Larry shook his head.

"not yet, but I ran halfway cross country my first night. I met another one. he nice. he seemed to notice I was confused and assumed I was new. he sat me down and talked me through it. I got about another month before I gain control of changing. I've about two months before I gain control of my strength and about six months before I gain control enough to speak while looking like that." Larry explained.

"wait, you're going to be able to talk that way too?" Sal ask. Larry nodded. "damn." Sal huffed. Larry gave him a dirty look and huffed.

"dick." Larry muttered. Sal smiled slightly.

"you should tell your mom." Sal said.

"no way! she wouldn't believe me without proof." Larry said.

"you're literally a werewolf, get proof." Sal said.

"he told me not to expose myself. if friends and family discover it, fine, but don't expose myself." Larry said. Sal frowned, but nodded.

"fine." Sal said.

the waited the day out and hesitantly slept through the night, both expecting Larry to randomly transform. it left them tired in the morning, but they headed to school anyway. as they walked through the doors, Sal felt a sense of dread, like something was going to happen. he paused in his steps.

"Sal?" Larry ask, turning around. Sal stared at the hallway. Larry raised an eye brow and simply grabbed his hand, pulling him along. they got to their lockers where their friends raced over.

"you two have been gone for two days." Ashley said.

"Larry what happened to you?" Todd ask, seeing his face.

"I'm fine, we had run in with the dangers of the woulds behind the apartments." Larry replied.

"I wouldn't go back there. there are wolves." Todd said. Sal felt Larry flench slightly.

"we didn't see any and we were out there for two days. maybe the stay away from people." Sal said.

"no." Todd said, shaking his head. "I've seen one, hanging around the apartments. its white and it's huge." Todd said. Larry paled slightly.

"like... by my room?" Larry ask. Todd nodded. Larry gave a nervous laugh. "well thats great." Larry muttered. he shook his head and turned to his locker while Sal walked over to his own.

"punk." Travis hissed, shoving Sal. the shove was stronger then normal, but Sal just assumed it was because it had been a while since Travis hurt him.

"go away Travis." Sal glared. Travis grabbed him and smacked the books out of his hand. Sal huffed and him and knelt down to grab his books. "jerk." Sal hissed.

"what did you say?" Travis hissed, grabbing Sal by the collar of his shirt. Sal grunted and smacked his hand off.

"I believe he told you to piss off." Larry growled. Sal froze slightly at the slightly menacing growl that didn't sound human.

"oh piss off Johnson I'm talking to the freak." Travis said. Larry, unable to stop himself, pulled back and punched Travis so hard that he smacked into the lockers and dropped to the floor. the hallway was frozen in shock. Larry brushed it off, but he was shocked as well, pulling Sal to his feet.

"you okay?" Larry ask.

"I'm fine thanks." Sal smiled slightly. he looked at his hand. "that monster, he gave me a papercut." Sal pouted, showing Larry. Larry chuckled and nodded turning to walk away when Travis tripped him. "hey! asshole!" Sal glared.

"bring it Fisher. you're a bitch." Travis huffed. Sal looked down at Larry, who put a hand up to his face, feeling the blood from his nose. he stood, pissed, punching the shit out of Travis again.

"you'd do wise to keep your hands off me and Sal!" Larry shouted. Travis held his mouth and ran off, blood dripping from his face from under his hands. Sal grabbed hold of Larry's face, wiping at the blood. Larry gave him a slight smile, heading to the bathroom to clean his face. Sal followed to wash his hand off.

"did you see how hard he hit Travis?" Ashley laughed.

"did you hear that growl?" Todd ask, watching Larry.

"no what growl?" Ashley ask. Todd shook his head.

"must be my imagination." Todd muttered turning to his locker. they looked up as the boys walked out of the bathroom. Sal scooped his books up off the ground and looked at Larry, then to their friends.

"guess he missed us." Sal muttered.

"he's been quiet." Ashley said.

"freak." Larry huffed. Sal nodded in agreement with Larry and they went on to class.

Sal had felt a little sick through out the rest of the day but he brushed it off. they made it through the rest of the day and headed home before Larry seemed to realize something was wrong with Sal. he was pale and sweating. he frowned.

"Sal you alright?" Larry ask.

"I feel like shit." Sal admitted.

"come here." Larry said. Sal walked over to him and Larry put him on his back quickly. thankfully they hadn't had any homework today and had decided to leave their backpacks at school. Sal didn't fight him, holding tightly him. Larry carried him home and to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

"your dad home?" Larry ask.

"probably not." Sal muttered.

"then you'll have to stay with mom and me." Larry said.

"Gizmo." Sal muttered.

"I've been feeding him. he doesn't really seem to like me anymore, but I probably smell like a dog." Larry said. he walked over to his bed and laid Sal down gently. Sal curled up and groaned softly. Larry frowned and took his shoe's and mask off. "you lay here, I'm going to go feed Gizmo, I'll be back." Larry said. Sal nodded slightly. by the time Larry came back, Sal was out cold. he must've caught something the other night when they'd stayed in the woods despite his clothes being soaked. Larry laid beside him, maybe he could keep him warm. Sal cuddled to him and slept soundly.

almost a month had passed and the boys were currently getting ready for tonight. Larry would be changing tonight and Sal actually wanted to see it happen. they snuck out and into the woods.

"does it hurt?" Sal ask.

"sort of, but after the first couple times, you get used to it." Larry shrugged. Sal nodded and sat down. he noticed Larry was barefoot and shirtless this time.

"where are your shoe's? and your shirt?" Sal ask.

"they get destroyed each time, so I stopped wearing them." Larry shrugged. Larry looked at the sky. "less then five minutes." Larry said.

"does the moon have to be directly over you?" Sal ask confused.

"sort of. it has to be over the area I'm in. the first night I found out, I was in the tree house. the light got in through the window. it was awful. I found this spot and this is were I go now." Larry said. Sal nods and watches him. he swore he saw nothing but pain on Larry's face, watching him. it was a just a brief second but there stood Larry. the wolf winked at him and Sal chuckled walking over. he froze feeling weird. Larry tilt his head in confusion.

"I feel weird." Sal muttered, shaking his head. Larry watched him, dread setting in when he noticed Sal's shirt was ripping. he barked at Sal, but Sal couldn't focus on him. the pain was all he could focus on. he let out a scream laced with pain and Larry stepped back quickly. he knew what was happening and it was horrifying to watch happen to Sal. in the blink of an eye, a smaller bluish red wolf stood infront of him, piercing blue eye's looked at him fearfully for confirmation. the wolves face was covered in scars, nasty scars.

"no. no. no. no!" Larry shouted looking at him. it seemed to dawn on him. he thought about the day, months ago when he'd faught a bully off for a new student and got their blood on him, in the scratches from Gizmo. Sal had gotten his blood on him in his paper cut after Travis. "I... I did this..." Larry said, horrified.

"what do you mean!? why am I like this!?" Sal shouted. he was cowaring as if trying to hide.

"you got my blood in an open wound... just like I got his blood in an open wound... that has to be it." Larry said.

"you did this to me!?" Sal shouted.

"I can't believe I did this." Larry said. "but that explains who that other wolf is." Larry muttered.

"I don't want to be like this!" Sal shouted.

"I didn't mean to... I... I didn't know. I didn't realize. I never would've... I'm sorry." Larry sighed. "I promise I didn't know this would happen. I never would've let you touch me." Larry said. he bowed his head.

"i-is there anyway to stop it?" Sal ask.

"not for five or six months when you gain control." Larry said. Larry would be gaining control sometime this month. "it'll be okay." Larry assured him. he nuzzled him gently. "it'll be alright Sal. now you can be with me." Larry said.

"did you plan this?" Sal ask.

"what!? no! never! I didn't even know how this happened!" Larry said. Sal jumped hearing a howl, he coward closer to Larry, nearly hiding under him. "he's back." Larry growled. the white wolf growled and walked over. he took a deep breath in and smirked.

"Omega." he huffed. Sal looked confused.

"whats an-" Sal tried.

"hush." Larry replied. Sal whines softly. "stay away from him." Larry growled.

"I can do what ever I want and he is an Omega and I want him." the other growled. Larry stepped over Sal.

"he's mine and he has been for a while!" Larry growled lowly. Sal whined and laid down, under Larry. "get up Sal, show some dominance." Larry muttered to him.

"no way, he'll kill me." Sal said.

"you're new blood, you're stronger. now get up and show some dominance. he says you're an Omega. I am an Alpha. I am claiming you, when an Alpha has claimed the Omega stands tall knowing the Alpha would kill or be killed before they let anything happen to them. now get out from under me and stand up. puff your chest, stiffen your tail, stand tall back straight, ears sharp." Larry said. Sal nodded slightly and got up, doing as Larry said.

"what does claimed mean?" Sal ask softly.

"our terms, you're my boyfriend and I've fucked you. their terms, we're mates basically the same." Larry said. well that was true that had fucked. Sal stood tall and growled at him. the white wolf backed up slightly.

"he was cowaring." it said.

"he's fresh blood he didn't know what he was supposed to do." Larry growled.

"if he's fresh blood how did you claim him?" he ask.

"he's my boyfriend and I fuck him all the time, specific enough?" Larry ask. "now leave. it's two against one and we'll kill you." Larry warned. he frowled and walked off.

"who is he?" Sal ask.

"he won't give me a name, but it's gotta be that kid from school." Larry replied. Sal nods slightly. these were going to be an interesting few weeks.

weeks were flying by and eventually it was 3 months that Sal had been a wolf and he was getting used to it, he and Larry had even 'mated' as Larry had bluntly put it. Sal was feeling weird again. he remembered waking up in the middle of the night vomiting once or twice. he groaned softly, laying on Larry's bed. Larry had to run to Todd, he needed help. he knocked on the door and Todd answered.

"Todd, I need your help." Larry said. his face was bright red. he'd run and talked to his older wolf friend and had an idea of what was happening.

"with what?" Todd ask.

"I'm a werewolf, so Sal, and we could be in deep trouble..." Larry said. Todd raised an eye brow but let him in. "can I borrow you and your computer?" Larry ask. Todd led him to his room. Larry spent about four hours with Todd. he then headed back down to his room. tonight Sal would be transforming and Larry would be waiting, he needed to talk to his mother. Larry watched over Sal, frowning at him. he should've assumed something when that other wolf had hunted Sal down, but he didn't think about it. Sal muttered slightly when Larry sat on the bed.

"Lar?" Sal muttered.

"feel any better?" Larry ask.

"not really and I'm not excited about tonight." Sal muttered.

"I know." Larry sighed, hugging him gently as he laid down with Sal. Sal curled around his belly and groaned slightly. Larry played with his hair, hugging him tightly. he got up after a bit. "head outside." Larry said. Sal nodded slightly and walked outside he headed for his and Larry's changing spot. Larry walked out to his mother and sighed. "mom, can we talk?" Larry ask. Lisa looked up and paused.

"yeah whats up?" Lisa ask. she turned to face him. he swallowed.

"I've broken the rule, might as well... I need to show you something don't freak." Larry said. Lisa nods at him and raised an eye brow.

"I basically raise two teenage boys that are in a relationship together. there's not much that will scare me Larry. you know that." Lisa huffed. Larry shrugged and stepped outside. she followed.

"some shit happened and Sal's been sick for a few days. I think I have an answer. but you'd know more about it then I will. we have this... curse." Larry said.

"curse really? there's no ghosts here." Lisa huffed. Larry shook his head.

"no it's real." Larry said. he transformed in front of his mom, who stood there shocked. he let her look him over before changing back quickly. "I need your help. so there's this thing... about werewolves. Alpha's and Omega's... and there's this thing... and it's something about true's. which are full bloods, meaning someone in their family has previously done this. I am a true Alpha, so a male in my family has previously had this curse... and I found out Sal is a true Omega... meaning the opposite. a female in his family has previously had this curse... and they don't tell you these things when you get infected with this... oh this is actually nerve wrecking." Larry muttered.

"there's something you're not telling me?" Lisa said.

"true Omega's can get pregnant no matter the gender aparently and I think he is." Larry said. Lisa stared at him.

"where is he?" Lisa ask, looking around.

"we have a spot not far from here where we change. come on." Larry said. he lead he way, watching for the other wolf.

"so why do you think this?" Lisa ask.

"I did some research with Todd and he was actually the one to suggest it." Larry replied. Lisa nods.

"have you said something to Sal?" Lisa ask.

"what!? no! I'm... I'm planning on taking him to meet an old friend of mine and he's more experienced with this." Larry said. Lisa nods slightly as they came upon the opening. "be careful, Sal has built up anger and usually tears it up out here. chasing animals and tormenting anyone and everyone that comes out here." Larry said. instead, Sal was laying in the middle of the area, just laying there. "there he is." Larry said. Sal appeared to be asleep. "but don't like touch him or anything, he'll freak out. there's another wolf out here that keeps trying to get the drop on us." Larry added.

"well I'm not going to hurt him." Lisa said, walking over. Sal stayed quiet but Larry saw him tiredly open one eye.

"just me and mom Sal." Larry said. Sal grumbled lowly and got up slowly, making Lisa step back so she wouldn't get stepped on. he shakes off slightly, looking as though he regretted it immediately. he barked slightly.

" ** **why is she out here?**** "

"relax Sal. she's just worried you're sick." Larry said. Lisa smiled at him. Sal growled lowly and shook his head, seeming surprised at the sound.

" ** **did I just growl at her?**** "

Larry nods at him.

"yeah you growled. now lay down. let her do what she needs." Larry said. Sal shook his head, glaring at Larry.

" ** **I don't want to.**** "

"come on Sal, just lay down." Larry said. Sal groaned and laid down on the ground. he flopped onto his side. Lisa walked over and gently felt around Sal's side and stomach. he yelped and scrambled off the ground growling lowly. "hey! easy! she didn't mean to." Larry said, stepping in front of Lisa. "we got attacked by another wolf. I'm pretty sure he broke one of Sal's ribs. I should've told you, but I didn't think about it. it was an accident." Larry hissed at Sal.


End file.
